Secrets Revealed
by SoulDea
Summary: Four girls are suddenly thrown into the world of Hyrule, and one of them is kidnapped by servants of the Dark Lord. It's up to the three girls to bring back their friend from the clutches of shadows with the help from the four Links. But there are secrets that may very well decide their fate. Will they be able to overcome the trials or fail? BluexOc RedxOc VioxOc ShadowxOc
1. Prologue

_**Secrets Revealed**_

_Prologue _

Thousands of years ago, four maidens came to Hyrule, helping the ancient hero destroy darkness clouding the world of Hyrule. They were known as the Maidens of Balance, each one having their own power. The maiden of power was a powerful sorceress. The maiden of light had the control over anything created by light. The maiden of darkness had control over darkness itself, and the maiden of life had control over earth and water. No one knew where they came from or why they were now there.

Some time after the darkness over Hyrule was defeated, the maidens disappeared. Only a thousand years later did the maiden of power return, alone, and was defeated by an unknown enemy. The inhabitants of Hyrule made a shrine for them to honor and remember them for what they have done for them. But the story hasn't ended. There are many secrets that the maidens held from everyone and now it was time for them to be revealed.

_The darkness shall soon come to take over. Forgive me, my sweet daughter, for the secrets I never told you. My wish was only to protect you._

* * *

__**This really is just some information that will be important later on. This story is the re-made version to Unfolding the Tale of Secrets and Revealing Secrets. I'm sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to finish my old story and thank you to everyone who has stayed with it/reviewed/favorited and more!** **Hopefully i will be updating more and faster with this story than my last two. I have some more information about the story and characters if you get a little lost or you could just review or message me. :D**


	2. Chapter 1 The Unexpected

**I do not own The Legend Of Zelda or any of its characters but mine. **

* * *

_**Secrets Revealed **_

**Chapter 1**

_The Unexpected_

A girl with dark purple colored hair that went down to her stomach, stares at her white bedroom wall with her light purple eyes. She was in deep thought about something. There was something out there, watching her. But it wasn't just her. She has a friend that goes by the name of Sam, a pale, almost petite, girl with long silver hair and golden eyes. Whatever was there, it was watching _her_. For what? She didn't know. But she wasn't going to let them harm her. Even if she had to use_ it_.

Yumi, the girl with dark purple hair, had two other friends. Cassy, a normal built, slightly tanned skin girl with shoulder length dark blue hair and hazel eyes, and then Amy, a small petite girl with strawberry blond hair and light pink eyes. Fortunately whatever was there, didn't take any notice of them.

Here at the Wellingtons Foster Care, nothing exciting ever happened. New kids would come and the ones already there would be adopted, excluding her and her three other friends, Sam, Cassy and Amy. Each of them never knew their fathers and for Cassy and Amy, their mothers put them here for unknown reasons. A month later, it was found out that both their mothers went missing. As for Yumi and Sam, they both never talked about it. It was for a good reason. In two more years, Yumi would be eighteen and would move out, taking her close friends with her. But...She didn't know how long she had left. It was only a matter of time before she was gone. She felt the eyes of something watching her again and the air around her shift into something more darker.

Something was wrong. She could feel it. Yumi walks out of her room and looks around to see everything perfectly normal, but still feeling the wandering eyes on her. She first went to check on Amy, who wasn't in her room. She then detoured into Cassy's to which she saw Amy there with Cassy who was playing a video game.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" Amy asks when she saw her walk in. Not many people could tell what Yumi thought or needed but if you knew her as long as she did, each of them could tell if something was wrong.

"Where's Sam?" Yumi asks keeping an unemotional face on.

"She's in her room." Cassy says engrossed into the game. As Yumi begins walking toward Sam's room, she heard Cassy scream in anger, losing against whatever foe she was fighting.

"Sam?" Yumi calls out knocking on her door. There was no answer. Twisting the doorknob, she realized it was locked.

'Strange...We're not allowed to lock our doors.' Yumi thought to herself, her worry escalating. Just as she was going to call her name again she heard Sam scream. Yumi knew she was in trouble. She never screamed at anything unless she was angry. Yumi could feel something dark was in her room and there were many of them.

'I have to use it. There's no other way.' She though to herself. Quickly she puts her palm on the door, energy gathering into it. She heard the lock click open and the door swung open with a bang, hitting the wall and alerting everything to her presence.

"Yumi!" Sam calls out, shocked. Little black creatures were latched onto her. She saw a few of them appear from the shadows of the room.

'So that's why I couldn't see them.' Yumi thought to herself glaring at them.

"Hey what's going o-..n" Cassy says walking up to Yumi with Amy right behind her. She stared in shock at the little black creatures, not knowing what to make of them. Amy screams in fright as some fly toward them but Yumi waves her hand and a blast of wind pushes them back in the other direction.

Cassy, Amy, and Sam stare in shock. There was no way the wind could of came through the house into her room and be that powerful and the fact that Yumi seemed to be the one to control it, was it possible? While Sam was distracted by Yumi being able to perform magic, the shadows were able to throw Sam into a swirling portal that seemed to open out of no where on her floor, while Cassy and Amy scream her name. Acting quickly, Yumi grabs Cassy's and Amy's arm and jumps into the portal, dragging them both with her. The last of the shadows jump in as well just before the portal closes leaving the room silent.

* * *

**Why on earth would the shadows want Sam? How does Yumi have these powers and how do you think the others will react? Some of these answers might be answered at the next chapter! **

**~Dea**


	3. Chapter 2 The Four Links

**Chapter 2**

_The Four Links_

In a flash, Yumi, Amy, and Cassy were falling through the air and toward open ground. Amy and Cassy were screaming, clutching onto Yumi for little support. Acting quickly, Yumi summons wind to wrap around them to stop them from falling to their death. She could feel her control slipping as she struggled to control it and a sharp pain digging into her back, making her gasp. Her grip loosens from her magic, making the wind die down and they start to fall once again. Just before they hit the ground she sent a blast of wind toward them to slow them down enough so they wouldn't hurt themselves when they hit the ground. The worse causality they got at most was getting the wind knocked out of them.

Cassy shakily stood up and took a few seconds to regain her balance before walking over to see if Amy and Yumi were okay. She hated falling, it always shook her up. Yumi felt the sharp pain recede, taking the rest of her energy with it, leaving her exhausted. She knew that she hadn't practiced her magic to use that much in awhile, but it shouldn't have drained all of her energy like that.

Cassy stared at Amy, open mouthed. Amy noticing she was looking at her in shock, grew nervous.

"W-What? Is there something on my face?!" She asks looking for whatever it was with her hands.

"N-No your ears!" Cassy says and pulls her ear making Amy recoil in pain. "They're pointed!" She says and Amy slaps her hand away, feeling them herself.

"You're right! But yours are still round." Amy says looking up at Cassy's ears. Cassy touches her own ears and pouts. She wanted pointed ears as well. How come her's were still round?

Amy went to check to see if Yumi's was pointed too and saw her still on the ground, her face pale. She gasps and quickly crawls over to her.

"Yumi! Are you alright?" She asks shaking her lightly.

"Hey your not supposed to shake people if they're hurt." Cassy points out, making Amy start to freak out even more. Yumi opens her eyes slightly with some effort.

"I'm...fine." She mumbles out, sleep wanting to take over her senses.

"You don't look it." Cassy says a little worried.

"Yumi, back there, was that magic? How come you never told us you could do that?" Amy asks curious and a little hurt. They've been friends for so long she would expect they would tell each other everything.

"Would you have believed me if I did? Plus...there are...side affects when I use it." She manages to say. Amy and Cassy look at each other confused and were about to ask her another question when they noticed Yumi had fallen asleep from her exhaustion.

"Ah well, let her sleep." Cassy says looking down at Yumi in thought. She also noticed Yumi had pointed ears as well. Amy's scream snapped her out of her thoughts, making her snap her head to her. She was looking off to somewhere, a horrified look on her face. When Cassy looked as well, more of the shadow creatures were coming toward them.

"Just stay near Yumi, I'll try to fend them off-" Cassy begins to say and then Amy cuts in mid-sentence.

But you don't have anything to attack them!" Amy says worried for her friend and scared for themselves.

"I know just shut up!" Cassy says bracing herself for the creatures. As Cassy tries to hit one with her fists, it goes right through them, doing no damage at all. The creatures latch onto them, some of them even scratching Cassy's arms. She tried to shake them off but they were stuck on her like glue. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist, making her jump and was about to hit whatever was attached to the arm when she saw a sword slash through the shadows, making them disappear in a puff of smoke and making her freeze in shock. She looked toward the arm seeing blue clothing and then up to her savior's face. She stared in shock and bewilderment. In front of her was _the_ Blue Link from Legend Of Zelda. She was positive it was him. The same blond hair with the same hairstyle wearing a blue tunic. He looked at her shocked face with his blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks her with a smirk on his face. She could feel heat coming onto her cheeks as he stared at her. She glared at him slightly and ripped herself away from him.

"I'm fine." She says heatedly and walked over toward where Amy was with three other boys that looked similar to the blue hero. The blue hero stared at her retreating form, frowning. After all the trouble he got from saving her, he didn't even get a thank you. He walked toward his other companions, with thoughts of the girl on his mind. Amy saw her coming over and smiled at her happily.

"I'm glad your okay! Thank you all of you for saving us!" Amy says the first part to Cassy and then the second to the four boys.

"Oh it was alright. Are any of you hurt?" The one wearing a green tunic asks. Amy and Cassy shake their head no. Vio, one of the boys who was wearing a purple tunic, was checking on Yumi who was still lying on the grass, unconscious. He pushes her hair out of her face, getting a better look at her. She opens her eyes, feeling someone touch her face and look to see a boy with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a purple tunic.

"Oh, your awake." He says a little surprised. She sits up with some effort and ignores his statement.

"Who are you?" Yumi asks him. She was interrupted by Amy tackling her to the ground.

"Yumi! I'm so glad your okay! I was so worried, those creatures had came back and I thought we were gonna be separated! How are we gonna find Sam?" Amy says with watery eyes.

"Hey don't cry, we'll help you." the one wearing a red tunic says to Amy crouching down to her level.

"You would?" Amy says sniffling and blinking her tears away.

"Y-Yeah just tell us what happened." He says softly and with a blushing face.

"Those creatures basically took our friend and carried her off somewhere. We don't know where or why." Yumi says explaining for her. She didn't want them to know where they were actually from. Cassy and Amy kept quiet, letting her explain. Cassy understood what she was doing and she knew she was the best one to take care of the situation. Amy didn't like lying to them but she also trusted Yumi's judgment.

"Strange. What are you girls doing all the way out here anyways? It's dangerous to be out here by yourself." the one wearing the purple tunic says. Why would the creatures be after their one friend? There was something about the girl with the purple eyes in front of him. He didn't know exactly what it was about her.

"Were traveling." Yumi merely says.

"But what about your parents?" the one wearing a red tunic asks.

"They died a long time ago." Yumi says, the boys staring at them in shock.

"I-Im so sorry I didn't mean to-" the one wearing a red tunic stutters. The boy wearing a blue tunic hits him over the head.

"Way to go, Red!" He yells and the boy wearing the red tunic, Red, stutters even more. They both look at Amy as she laughs.

"It's really alright. Please don't fight with each other." Amy says smiling at them. Red blushes a little at her smile and smiles back.

Yumi didn't want to stick here any longer. They had to find their friend. The longer they took, the farther away she was getting. As she turned her head, she noticed the boy wearing the purple tunic was staring at her. Vio quickly averted his eyes and could feel a small blush on his face. He was a little embarrassed that she caught him staring at her.

"What are your names?" Yumi asks, curious about the one wearing the purple tunic.

"I'm Green," the boy wearing a green tunic says.

"I'm Blue," the boy wearing a blue tunic says.

"I'm Red!" the boy wearing a red tunic says.

"Vio." the boy wearing a purple tunic says.

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Amy!" She says smiling happily.

"I'm Cassy," Cassy says while nodding slightly.

"I'm Yumi." Yumi says.

"We should start going. Were heading toward the Blue Maiden village so you should be safe there." Green says.

Vio holds out his hand for Yumi to lift her off the ground, seeing she was still sitting. Yumi saw it and the thought of not taking it crossed her mind but she didn't want to show off as rude. She noticed he was watching her closely and she didn't like that. As he pulls her up, she felt a tickling sensation in the palm of her hand. She quickly takes back her hand and thanks him. Unknown to her he had felt the same sensation.

**For now they are out of danger, but will it still follow them? Where has their friend gone and will the Link's be able to protect them from any more danger that will seem to come?**


	4. Chapter 3 Into the Shadows

**Chapter 3**

_**Into the Shadows**_

A girl with light violet hair and dark amethyst eyes stood on top of a tower, over looking the landscape. The cloak she was wearing hid most of her clothes and face, just enough so no one would recognize her if she knew them. Only her light violet hair would be a give away. She had orders from her father to stay where she was. But she was running out of time. She respected her father, but she couldn't just stay here and wait.

"I can bring her here faster. Why can't he see that?" The girl says with an angry tone to her words. She sighs angered and annoyed. A grin erupts suddenly on her face, her decision being made.

"I doubt he will notice I'm gone." She says looking to make sure no one was in sight. A small little eyeball with black wings lands silently on her shoulder. She takes the little creature in her hands and pets it.

"Say, would you like to go on a little adventure?" She coo's at it. The creature merely blinks at her, and they both teleport to somewhere that she knew who she was looking for, would be at.

* * *

Shadow Link was furious that the other four Links got away. He cursed himself for his weakness. If it weren't for that fairy, he could of destroyed them. The maiden still had some power even if she was imprisoned. He heard a feminine voice yelling in the castle halls and he sighed. It sounded like the girl was here and he really didn't want to deal with anyone.

Sam struggles against the creatures holding her above the ground to let her go. She didn't understand why these creatures took her and why she was brought here. All she knew was that it wasn't a good thing. Those creatures had carried her into a large castle, which she thought looked familiar to her, but she wasn't sure. The creatures accidentally dropped her, and Sam fell to the floor, smacking her head onto the ground. Sam slowly sat up, clutching her head, while the creatures disappears into the shadows once more. She took her hand away to look at her hand and was relieved to see no blood. Looking around her surroundings, she was in a room, a window was shattered to her left and some broken furniture lingered around the room. She wondered what happened to the place. Even though it was light out, it was still very dark in the room.

"That looked like it hurt." A voice says, surprising her. She whips her head toward where the voice came from and she barely was able to make out a figure leaning against the wall. She was surprised that he had red eyes that seemed to show even in the dark.

"Who are you?" She asks him, curious. She had never met someone with red eyes before.

She saw his figure disappear into the shadows, making her gasp in surprise. She stood up and walked closer to the spot where he was to see if he really was gone. As she turned back around, she screams in fright, seeing him right behind her.

"D-Don't do that!" She yells at him, her hand over her heart. He laughs and Sam looks at him closely, her eyes widening. The boy in front of her had dark purple hair and glowing red eyes. His ears were pointed and was wearing a black tunic. She knew who he was but just couldn't believe it.

'I really must of hit my head hard.' She thinks to herself.

"They call me Shadow Link." He says smirking at her. His smirk widens as he sees her reaction. Her mouth drops open in shock and to what he mistakenly thinks as fear.

"Am I dreaming?" She says in a small voice.

"You're very much alive. But don't fear. If you come with me, i'll protect you." He says softly, leaning toward her ear. She blushes at how close he was. She reaches out and pulls on his ear, her eyes lighting up when she notices it's real.

"You're real!" She exclaims gasping in delight.

"What do you mean I'm real, of course I am!" He yells at her taking back his ear. He glares at her, and realizes she wasn't afraid after all. She laughs.

"Sorry. Never mind about that. I'm Sam." She says and holds out her hand. Shadow Link stares at her thinking she was insane.

"Aren't you afraid?" He asks her.

"No. Why would I be?" She says confused, tilting her head to the side. He stared at her, looking more closely at her. Her hair, to most people, would look almost gray. But he could see it was silver. It had a particular shine to it, even in the darkness. Earlier he noticed her ears were round, which lead him to believe she was Gerudo but her hair color said otherwise. Her eyes were yellow, another trait of the Gerudo but her face was much softer than the sharp features of the Gerudo's. For some reason, her eyes were a lot bigger now than what he first saw.

Sam poked his face, her own face centimeters away from his. She saw his eyes widen and he took a couple steps back.

"W-What are you doing...?!" He stutters, feeling heat on his cheeks.

"You zoned out staring at me." Sam says smirking at him.

"I was not! I was thinking!" He says flustered.

"What, about me?" She says teasing him. She laughs as she sees him so flustered. She gasps in shock as she felt him lift her up and throws her over his shoulder.

"Hey what are you doing?!" She yells trying to struggle out of his grasp.

"I have things to do and I'm done with you annoying me. I have orders to bring you...somewhere." He says. He didn't want her to know that, for some reason unknown to him, his master wanted her captured. She fitted the description perfectly that his master said. After all, not many girls had silver hair and yellow eyes.

"What?! Where the hell are you taking me?!" She yells. She was a challenge to hold still. Even though his master told him to bring her straight to him, he wanted to get revenge on the Links first. He knew he would get in severe trouble for doing this but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. He blended into the shadows, taking her along with him to their new destination. Deep down, there was a part of him that wanted to figure out why she was so special.

**And here is part 3! I wonder who that girl is searching for. She never said her name, did she. And we finally get to see Shadow Link! Why on earth would his master want Sam? Could it be that they have the wrong girl? **

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and favorited/followed this story, I really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 4 Bonding

**Chapter 4**

_Bonding_

The four Link's decided to take a rest on their journey for a few moments. While Red and Amy went to gather food, Cassy watched Green and Blue spar against each other to collect small amounts of force gems to power their swords. Vio was sitting against a tree with a book in his hands, looking for ways to make their journey easier. When he looked to the side, he noticed Yumi had fallen asleep against the same tree he was sitting against.

"This is useless! How are we supposed to gather these force gems?!" Blue yells frustrated.

"Force gems are crystallized tangible forms of energy created by the collision of force." Vio says reading off a part in his book.

"What is that even supposed to mean?! What's the use of you just sitting there reading a book?!" Blue yells and Cassy pulls on his ear, angered.

"Shut up! You're going to wake Yumi up! Look, I'll explain it to you if you stop yelling. Every living thing and object has energy. When the energy is suddenly cut off, it has to go somewhere. It's never destroyed but changed instead. Depending on the sudden 'force' of energy you use to destroy the object, you will obtain its energy in a tangible form. These are force gems. Do you understand?" Cassy explains slowly.

"...Yeah." He says a little unsure. Cassy sighs but continues.

"So, if you want a large quantity of force gems, defeating enemies should help." Cassy says.

"I think your right. When we were back at Hyrule Castle, the enemies we defeated dropped these 'gems'. I didn't know what they were at the time." Green says.

"And you didn't say anything?!" Blue growls glaring at him.

"I didn't know what they were! And they disappeared before they touched the ground." Green defends.

"They probably were absorbed by your sword. They don't stay for long though so its best to gather as much as you can." Cassy says.

"How do you know all this? It sounds like you actually done it before." Blue says curious. Cassy froze, quickly searching for a excuse.

"W-Well...um...my...mom...told me something similar, and I just assumed that it goes that way." Cassy slowly says.

"So you really don't know." He says and Cassy glares at him.

"Do you have a better explanation?!" Cassy says and Blue glares back at her.

"Guys! It's alright. Your idea seems worth trying out though Cassy." Green says and Cassy smiles at him.

"At lease some people appreciate my help." She says directly to Blue. He didn't say anything, fuming to himself.

Amy was staring at the three of them, thinking to herself. Her and Red had found a stream nearby and caught some fish for all of them to eat.

"Amy?" Red calls out her name, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! I'm sorry Red, I was just thinking." Amy says apologetic.

"It's okay. What were you thinking about?" He asks.

"It's kind of weird. You know, Cassy never situated herself with others. Especially if she didn't know them and yet, she seems so comfortable talking to those two." Amy says still looking at them.

"Maybe they have something in common?" Red suggests.

"Maybe..." Amy says still thinking about it.

"Or something that interests her...!" Amy says gasping happily. Red looks at her in confusion, not understanding what she ment. As she went to turn toward him to explain, she noticed that one of the fish was on fire.

"The fish!" She gasps, everything she was thinking about being shoved out of her mind.

They were able to save it and called everyone to eat. Cassy looked over to see Yumi still asleep. Deciding she needed the rest, Cassy walks over to her sleeping figure.

"Did you want to wake her?" Vio asks closing his book as she neared.

"No I'm going to let her sleep. I'm just going to bring her closer to us." Cassy says and slowly lifts her up, carrying her with one arm holding her back and the other under her legs.

"I can carry her over if you'd like." He says, seeing her struggle to hold her up.

"I-I can hold her." Cassy says shifting her weight to carry her better.

"Could I ask you a question?" Vio asks her and Cassy nods while they walk toward the others.

"Why were the four of you girls traveling in the first place?" Vio asks. At first Cassy didn't know what he was talking about. Then what Yumi told them when they first met came to her mind. She had to come up with another lie.

"There...There really wasn't anything left for us there. So we decided to start anew someplace else." Cassy answers hoping he would take it.

"Do you know if there could be any reason why those creatures kidnapped your friend?" He asks, studying her.

"I have absolutely no idea." Cassy answers truthfully. She realizes, that he was smarter than she thought he was. She had to be very careful to what she said to him. Cassy sets Yumi down near them and after they were all done eating, they decided to continue on.

"One of us can carry her if you wouldn't mind." Green suggests to her and Cassy pauses, thinking about it and agrees. Even though she could carry Yumi, she wouldn't be able to do it over a long period of time.

"I'm surprised she hasn't woken up by now." Red asks looking at Yumi's sleeping form on Vio's back. He volunteered to carry her and she was placed on his back.

"She's a very deep sleeper. It's never a good thing to wake her up either. She can get pretty scary." Amy says thinking back to an old memory.

"You three seem so close." Green points out.

"That's cause the _four_ of us are close." Cassy says giving him a look.

"Sorry...I..." He says apologetic.

"It's alright. It's easy for you guys to forget, since you've never met her. But we've been friends since we were about six years old." Cassy says.

"Why don't you tell us about your friend so we will know who she is." Red suggests.

"You guys should be able to recognize her easily. She has long silver hair and yellow eyes. She's sarcastic, but she's also kind. Just don't get on her bad side and you'll live." Cassy says laughing a little at their expressions.

"She's really courageous and might seem a little weird to you but she always leaves an impression on people." Amy says to them.

"Just ask her if she's friends with us and you'll know its her." Cassy says and then frowns. "Though you do know she's our friend and were going to search for her too."

"We would rather you three stay at the village where you will be safe. There are monsters out there that could kill you, seeing none of you know how to fight." Green argues.

"We will find your friend and bring her back for you. You wouldn't have to worry." Red says. Cassy says nothing, her mind already set. They would find Sam even if they didn't want them to come. She really wanted to travel with the Links though. This was a once in a lifetime dream!

"Cassy do you remember when we all first met?" Amy suddenly pipes up.

"Yeah..." Cassy says, deep in thought.

"Would you mind telling us?" Red asks, wanting to know.

"Not at all. When we first met, we never talked to each other. It was actually Sam who brought us all together. I remember the day when Sam defended me against some bullies. That was when we first became friends!" Amy says smiling happily at them.

"The way Sam and I became friends was a total different story. Let's just say I was teasing Amy and I took it too far. Sam confronted me about it and in the end, we got in trouble for trying to beat each other up. As punishment, we were forced to work together to get jobs around the place done. If it weren't for that, we would of never became friends after that. She then introduced Amy and I, to which you all know now we became friends afterward." Cassy says.

"Then...i really don't know how to explain it." Amy says looking down at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Blue asks.

"Yumi was the last one to come to the orphanage. When she came, she didn't speak to anyone. She had this _look_ on her face, that scared most of the children away from her. All she did was stared. No one knew what was wrong with her." Cassy says.

"She looked so...broken. I didn't know what to do. I was too afraid to talk to her." Amy says.

"I just said to leave her alone, but Sam thought otherwise. She tried to talk to her but all Yumi ever did was just stare at her. I told her it was a lost cause but I'm glad that she didn't give up. One day, whatever she said to Yumi, it somehow changed her. She was able to get Yumi to open up a little bit and talk to others. Believe us when I say we were shocked when Sam introduced us to her and she actually spoke to us." Cassy says.

"What made Yumi to be like that?" Red asks.

"There were a lot of stories going around about her. So when we became friends, we asked her what happened to her parents. Each child has a report about themselves and their biological parents. Within Yumi's folder, it told her mother died of a house fire, but the body was never found. Her father, unknown. We were curious to know what happened. The thing is, Yumi only said one thing about what happened and that was her mother didn't die from a fire." Cassy explains.

"She never told you about anything else?" Vio asks trying to figure out just what Yumi's past was.

"Yumi's always been secretive, even with us. We didn't want to pressure her to tell us something she didn't want to tell." Cassy explains. Vio turns his head slightly to look at the dark purple haired girl he was carrying and noticed she was awake, deep in thought.

A loud high pitched scream making everyone, even Yumi, jump in fright. They all look toward Amy who was the one who screamed. She was looking out into the woods, her eyes wide with fear.

"T-There was someone there!" She says pointing out into the woods.

"What did they look like?" Green asks her, ready to defend them if needed.

"Well I didn't actually see someone, but a shadow of one. Then it disappeared." Amy says calming down a little.

"You probably just saw some shadow of an animal." Cassy says not believing her.

"M-Maybe." She says unsure.

"Thank you for carrying me, but you can put me down now." Yumi whispers in Vio's ear. He lets her down, making sure she was stable enough to stand on her own. He stares at her, suspicious. He had a bigger feeling now that she was definitely hiding something. Yumi didn't like other people knowing about her. She didn't dislike Amy or Cassy telling them about their life but she would have rather them not knowing things about her. She knew Vio was more cautious about her now. She couldn't change that without telling everything about her, and she wasn't about to go and do that. Cassy and Amy notices Yumi awake and they both stare at her, hoping she didn't hear anything they were talking about earlier.

"We should get going. The village should be close, correct?" Yumi asks and Green nods, everyone relaxing a little.

"Y-Yeah." He says smiling a little. 'Maybe she didn't hear.' They all thought except for Yumi and Vio.

* * *

**Since i love you guys, here's the next chapter! Just what is Yumi hiding from everyone?**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and following this story i really appreciate it you guys! I love it when you do!  
**


End file.
